Patch Notes: Version 1.27
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.27 Release Notes October 6, 2001 ANNOUNCEMENTS - Some testers have expressed confusion regarding the pre-subscription process. We thought we had made it clear that pre-subscribe means that you are purchasing your time immediately. When beta testers sign up for the special $9.89 pre-subscription rate, their credit card is immediately charged for the full three month amount. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Storage Vaults are now in the game. To use them, right-click on a Vault Keeper NPC and you'll see a window listing all the objects you have in storage. You can drag items to and from your interface into the bank just as you do any other trading transaction. See the world notes for locations of the Vault Keeper NPCs. Please note that you can store only objects in the Vaults - since money does not have weight, and you do not drop it on death, there is no need to store money in the vault. Currently, the vault window shows money slots at the bottom; these are erroneous and should not be there. We'll fix that soon. - The "mini-friends" button on the character sheet has been renamed "Friends". - Berserker Frenzy has been changed. Now, when Berserkers are Frenzying, they will critical hit every time they hit an enemy, which significantly increases their damage output. All levels of Berserker Frenzy currently act exactly the same; we will be addressing this over the next couple of days. WORLD NOTES New Dungeon: "Koalinth Tribal Caverns" Hibernian dungeon levels 20 - 30 Koalinths are a coastal / marine species of hobgoblins. A tribe of Koalinths have migrated from their traditional homelands which are under the sea off of the coast. They have taken over a series of caves and ancient tunnels near the Cliffs of Moher. From here they stage hunting raids on nearby settlements, and can still reach the sea easily to communicate with their homeland. It is unknown why these creatures are moving from their natural element to invade the lands of Hibernia, which until now they have largely avoided. The fact that they would undertake such a drastic move hints at darker powers. Storage Vault Locations Albion Camelot: Lord Urqhart - in the palace Adribard's Retreat: Trulion Vrundon - in one of the shops on the boardwalk Castle Sauvage: Earl Grael - in one of the corner towers Hibernia Tir na Nog: Bhreagar Hylvian - In the palace Connla: Ghearic Chauclon- By the tower across the river Druim Ligen (connacht) Yralun Trallae - in one of the upper rooms Midgard Jordheim: Jarl Yuliwyf - In the Great Hall Gotar: Yakryl - In the guard post on the road to Myrkwood Vindsaul Faste: Hralyvar - in one of the upper rooms SPELL SYSTEM CHANGES - Thane and Champion shouts are now working properly. They can no longer be interrupted. - Shouts should no longer show erroneous print messages. ART CHANGES - Some siege weapons have been update so as to appear better on uneven terrain. Their textures have been updated as well. - New monster skins and models have been added. Category:Patch Notes